Uncertain Prescriptions
| miniseries =Burden of Knowledge| minino =1 | writer =Scott & David Tipton| artist =Federica Manfredi| colorist =Andrea Priorini | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =June 2010 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =3 | altcover = | date = 2270| stardate = 7097.3| }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :The newest adventure of the classic Enterprise crew begins here! When a routine Federation diplomatic visit turns suddenly and unexpectedly violent, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy find themselves kidnapped and halfway across the galaxy! A new Original Series-era miniseries from the creative team behind Spock: Reflections! Summary Stardate 7097.3, the has arrived in orbit of Mygdalus 3 for the third visit relating to the planet's induction into the United Federation of Planets. What makes this world so special is the Mygdalians' impressive medical technology capable of healing even the most massive organ damage in mere minutes, technology that would be a boon for countless worlds. But as Spock bluntly reminds the unusually eager McCoy, technological advancement is not the only criteria for Federation membership. Ever the mediator, Kirk takes his two friends, along with Lieutenant Thompson, down to the surface for their evaluation. Materializing in the almost utopian city, the quartet is greeted by Weis, a member of the ruling council. Though Weis is eager for trade between his people and the Federation, Kirk notes the Mygdalian are very reticent to offer any clues as to how they developed such advanced medicines. Weis smoothly waves off such concerns as the result of patient confidentiality before the city begins to vibrate. The planet has been invaded by the Mygdalian's rival race, the Virtili. Though the crew's phasers are able to scare off the fighter pods, the invaders have managed to severely wound Thompson. Unhesitatingly, Weis offers aid. Within the administrative building, McCoy watches as Thompson's injuries, which would have taken human science weeks to heal, are patched up in minutes. After dismissing the lieutenant back to the ''Enterprise, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are led away by Physician Erbus to begin negotiating with the council. On their way however, the quartet are transported away, Kirk barely having the time to call Scotty for a rescue. Within the Virtili mothership, the four are quickly placed in a very secure cell. With no immediate chance of rescue, Kirk attempts to probe Erbus for answers on the Virtili only for the Mygdalian to deny any knowledge of the aliens. A Virtili then enters the cell whereupon McCoy makes a scene allowing Spock to sneak up from behind and apply the Vulcan nerve pinch... to no effect. The Virtili have no discernible shoulder but the distraction allows Kirk to simply punch the guard unconscious and claim his weapon. Analyzing a nearby map, Kirk makes plans to take the ship. Aboard the Enterprise, Sulu has, despite the Virtili's constant maneuvering, managed to lock phasers on target. At Scotty's command, he fires a half-power shot at the vessel's engines, dropping them out of warp. At the engineer's command, Uhura tries again to hail the aliens. Aboard the Virtili ship, Kirk's party finds the bridge in chaos. The captain quickly dissuades any notion of conflict, claiming they had only wanted Erbus, the other three just having been caught in the transport beam by accident. No sooner are his explanations done however does he turn on Erbus for his people's delays in delivering on their promises. Insulted, Erbus matches his opposite's vitriol only for Kirk to intercede and offer the Federation as a neutral third party. An offer that makes both aliens visibly nervous and leads to a rather quick, and private, resolution to the dispute. Pleased, Kirk claims such peaceful negotiations are what the Federation is all about. Perhaps one day, both Mygdalians and Virtili will join them. Back on the Enterprise bridge, the crew discuss their latest adventure and the oddly abrupt ending to the Mygdalian/Virtili conflict. McCoy is slightly downtrodden by the Mygdalian medical technology still being denied to them but Kirk encourages his friend to keep his spirits up. After all, wouldn't medical technology on that level put Bones out of a job? References Characters :Erbus • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Spock • Jason Thompson • Nyota Uhura • Weis • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov Komack Starships and vehicles : Locations :council chambers • Mygdalus 3 Races and cultures :Human • Mygdalian • Virtili • Vulcan Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief facilitator • first officer • lieutenant • surgeon States and organizations :Administrative Council • Federation • Starfleet Medical Other references :lake Appendices Background This issue was released in three covers: Two regular covers, by Federica Manfredi (with colors by Andrea Priorini) and Joe Corroney, and a third retail incentive cover, by Michael Stribling. File:Uncertain Prescriptions RI.jpg|Retail incentive Stribling cover File:Burden of Knowledge cover.jpg|Stribling cover without titles Related stories Timeline | before=First issue in the series| after=Burden of Knowledge, Issue 2|}} Images External link Category:TOS comics